Airplanes
by CatHeartsU
Summary: Cat Valentine loses her brother in the 9/11 Pentagon Plane Crash. Tribute to anyone who knows anyone who lost their lives in any of the 9/11 plane crashes. Rated T just in case... *Bat Romance*


**AN: Hey guys! Longtime no see right? Well I just decided to create this one shot as tribute (no not The Hunger Games) to those who lost family or friends in any of the 9/11 events that have happened. This is Bat, I guess it's sort of AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

"_Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop."_

_~Anonymous _

_September 11__th__ 2001_

6 year old Cat Valentine lived in a small house on the outskirts of Washington D.C. Her parents, Kerry Ann and Steven Valentine, loved kids, hence why they had so many of them. In this house was Frankie Valentine, who was 21 and the oldest, Skyelar and Aurora Valentine, who were twins and 18, Tallon Valentine, who was 15, Bella and Devin Valentine, twins also and 10, and then there was Caterina, the youngest of the bunch.

People joked around and called them 'The Valentine Bunch', as they did have a "theme song" that was a play off of the Brady Bunch theme song. The large families of 9 were very close and did everything together.

Although Caterina would never say so, her favorite sibling was Frankie. He would take her to the park, give her candy, do crazy things with the rambunctious 6 year old and play numerous games with the small child.

Frankie Valentine was in the Marine Core. He loved protecting his country and felt the strong need to help provide and protect his family. Though the family is more than financially stable to raise all of their 7 children and themselves, Frankie loved to say he had a part in helping his family.

Caterina woke up that morning feeling refreshed from all the baking of red velvet cupcakes, her favorite, her and her brother did all last night. For a 6 year old, Caterina had the mind of a 13 year old, as her parents would say. She was a very responsible, neat, and organized child.

Caterina walked into the bathroom like she did every morning and went "Potty" and fixed her mess of a hair. Even though she was only 6 years old, she loved doing her own hair.

She ran downstairs to see Frankie the only one up, as it was only 6AM. Caterina loved to wake up and see Frankie in the morning before he headed off to work at the well known place called the Pentagon in Washington D.C.

"Frankie!" Caterina yelled and ran into her brother's arms.

"Hey, kiddo. Be a doll and go and wake everyone up!" He said and kept cooking his pancakes.

"Kaykay!" She said and ran upstairs.

Young Caterina ran upstairs with a thud each time her feet hit the hard carpet floor.

She ran into Skyelar and Aurora's room first.

"Skye! A! Frankie's making pancakes!" Caterina screamed excitedly into each of her sisters ears.

"Alright, alright Kitty we'll get up." They said groggily.

Next room was Tallon and Devin's room, the only boy's room besides Frankie's.

"Tallon! Wake up!" She yelled as she bounced happily on her brother's mattress.

He wacked her in the foot and yelled, "If you stop jumping!".

Caterina pouted and slowly scooted off the bed and went to tap Devin's shoulder.

"Devin, Frankie's making his yummy breakfast." That got Devin up right away. There's nothing he'd rather do then eat!

Caterina then made her way into Bella's room, who didn't share a room with anyone. Bella was already up and getting ready to head downstairs.

"Oh I guess you're up already! Toodaloo!" Caterina skipped away into her parent's room as Bella gave her an awkward giggle.

Her parents were already up and getting ready for work though.

"Mommy! Daddy! Frankie's making special breakfast downstairs!" She yelled as she bounced on their bed.

Her mother put her earrings in while her father was slipping on his shiny, black loafers.

"Alright pumpkin we'll be there in a minute." Her mother and father said happily as Caterina skipped away.

Downstairs, everyone was setting the table. There were pancakes, bacon, fresh strawberries from the garden and eggs. And of course the normal syrup, original and blueberry, powdered sugar and whip cream.

"Yum! I think this is the best one yet Franks!" Caterina hugged her oldest brother's leg.

"Anytime Cat, I love you." He said as he reached down to hug her.

"I love you morest!" Caterina hugged back

"I love you moistest." Frankie kissed her on the top of her head and continued to set the table.

After 7 minutes of setting the table, everyone sat down to eat their yummy food.

"Who wants to say grace? Kitty I think it's your turn." Caterina's father said with a smile.

She nodded and started her prayer as everyone joined hands.

"Thank you heavenly father for this wonderful meal Frankie has provided for us and we pray that you will keep us safe and keep Frankie being the bestest brother of the whole earth!"

Everyone chuckled a little while she kept going.

"In Jesus name, amen."

"Amen. Let's eat!" Devin said quickly as everyone was obviously dying to start eating.

After their family breakfast, Frankie had to go to work.

"Aww can't you stay here today? I don't want you to leave!" Young Caterina pleaded.

"No, Cat. I have to go to work alright? I promise I will be back and ready to play okay?"

"Okay. I wuv you!" Caterina yelled and ran into her big brothers arms.

"I love you morest!" He gave her a noogie.

"I love you mostest! I win!" She laughed and as did he. Frankie Valentine kissed her head and headed off to work so later he could come back and play with his Kitty.

But he broke his promise.

Flight 77 crashed into the Pentagon a little later after the other planes crashed into the Twin Towers.

Young and heartbroken Caterina Valentine sat in front of her TV at home with her mother and father, who came home from work right after the crash in the Twin Towers, and her brothers and sisters. She sat holding her favorite stuffed Giraffe Mr. Longneck, silently sobbing to herself.

_September 11__th__ 2012, Present Day_

Now 17, _Cat _Valentine sat in front of her TV, watching her TV before she goes to the airport to drop off her boyfriend Beck Oliver. All of her siblings Skyelar and Aurora, who are now 29, Tallon, now 28, and Bella and Devin, who are now 21, are all moved out of the house. So now it's just Cat, her parents, and her dog Coco.

She sat in the same position she did when she was 6, like she does every year. Cat watches the film they play on the news and all the memorials.

Later that day, she was about to be more heartbroken than she already was.

She wiped off the tears and went outside to her red mustang convertible to pick up her boyfriend before heading to the airport 30 minutes away.

Cat got there in exactly 5 minutes. She waited for Beck to say goodbye to his parents as he hopped into her car.

"Hey babe." He said as he kissed her on her head, _like Frankie used to do_.

"Hi! So where are you flying to again?" Cat asked innocently.

Beck threw his stuff in the back seat.

"I'm flying to Washington D.C to visit some extended family."

_Where they used to live, before the crash_.

They talked and talked about how it was 9/11 and about Cat's brother. She was a good actress, she learned how not to cry over the years.

"He must've been an amazing person Cat." Beck said gloomily.

Cat nodded silently.

As they pulled into LAX, Cat helped him with his luggage as he went and checked his bags and stuff.

When the time came, Beck had to go to his gate.

Cat started to sob and Beck pulled her into his embrace, little tears too falling down his cheeks and landing on her red velvet hair.

"I know, Cat. But I have to go. I will be back in a week, don't worry." He sobbed.

Cat nodded and pulled away. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. She smelt of strawberries and vanilla while she tasted of cotton candy. Beck smelled like pine and Oldspice and tasted like vanilla. The kiss was one you only see in movies. He kissed her so hard it looked like he was going to pull her lips clean off. Her tongue grinded over his bottom lip pleading for entrance as his mouth opened. They fought and fought until they had to come up for air.

They pulled away, lips swollen and red from kissing. Cat smiled a genuine smile. When she soon realized that she had to let him go to his flight, her smile faded.

She looked down and a single tear fell down her cheek and onto the cold tile floor. Beck to a single finger and brought her eyes up to face his.

"Hey, there's no need to cry. I'm coming back."

Cat sniffled. "Promise?"

"I promise." He smiled and gazed into her eyes. "I love you."

She giggled. "I love you more."

Beck smiled listening to his girl giggle. "I love you most."

They said their final goodbyes and he left, waving from the terminal.

But another promise was broken.

Beck Oliver and all the other passengers on Flight 237 died near Chattanooga, Tennessee. The plane crashed in a field and he died instantaneously.

Cat sat on the hill top holding her favorite stuffed animal, sobbing into it. She stood up shakily, kissed her hand and laid it on the stone. She removed her hand after a moment of silence.

"I never got to tell you how much I loved you."

She stood there and smiled as she thought of all their little memories together.

Little did she know, Beck Oliver stood behind her and hugged her, saying the exact same words as tears rolled down and landed on her silky hair.

"I never told you how much I loved you."

Cat turned and walked away into the crisp fall air, hoping her next love won't end in an airplane.

"_Love is never lost. If not reciprocated, it will flow back and soften and purify the heart."_

_~Washington Irving._

**AN: Well I hope that was to your liking (: Please tell people about it! It was my first one shot AND my first Bat fic! Bat is now my new OTP, I'm in love with them. And if any of you read my other stories, give me some ideas because I'm stuck on them all…**

**And I do take requests; they might not be up for a while though.**

**I love you mostest. (:**

**~CatHeartsU.**


End file.
